The Story of May and Drew I Love You 2
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: This is the sequel of The Story of May and Drew. Drew finds May. What happens? No fluff. No kissing. So, sorry. R&R. Enjoy! One-shot. I included a disclaimer this time! Yay me!


Disclaimer: Againstshipper3 doesn't own Pokemon. I wish I did though...

A/N This is the sequel to The story of May and Drew- I love you

_Previously...  
_Drew finally made it. But when he saw the boat sailing into the sunset, he dropped to his knees. One thing came to his mind...

_I love you, May and I'll never get to tell you that._

He didn't realize that Ash and Brock were standing there, scowling at him for hurting their friend.

They returned their Pokemon and walked away to leave him in his misery.

"Wait!" He yelled.

"What do you want?!" Ash growled at him.

"I just wanted to know where May is going from here." Drew asked standing up.

"Why should we tell you?!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, calm down! I just wanna know!"

"Well, too bad! Find out!" Then Ash stormed off.

"He's so stubborn. She's going to Petalburg, Drew." Brock said before running after his friend.

"Petalburg..." Drew muttered as he ran to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy!" He said as he approached the counter.

"Oh hello Drew! How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"When is the next boat leaving for Petalburg?"

"Sorry, Drew. That was the last one for about a month." Nurse Joy smiled apologetically.

"Alright. I guess, I guess I'll just rent a room."

Nurse Joy handed him a room key.

"One more question. On the boat that left, what is its phone number?"

"Uhm, I believe its the numbers of SAILORS. So, it'd be 724-5364. ((A/N Not a real number!! Don't call!!))" Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Then Drew went into his room.

Luckily, there was a video phone there. When he threw his backpack onto the bed, it released his Roselia.

She watched him dash to the phone and dial the number, muttering something uner hsi breath.

"Rosel? Sel? (Drew? Where's May?)" She asked.

"Don't ask." Drew grumbled.

The captian of the ship showed up and said, "Ocean cruisers. Captain Richard speaking. How may I help you?"

"Yes, is May Maple on board?"

"Yes she is. One moment please."

A couple minutes later, Max showed up.

"Max, is May there?"

"She's not talking to you." Max said before he hung up.

"Wait! Argh..." He growled as he hung up his own phone.

That night, he couldn't sleep. He was too busy hatching a plan to get to Petalburg.

The next morning, he woke up as early as 5AM.

Roselia had stayed out that night, so he returned her. Then he pulled a map out of his backpack.

Kanto was in the center of all the Regions. Johto was to the west, Sinnoh was to the north. So Hoenn was either east or south of Kanto.

He folded up the map and put it back in his backpack. He threw it over his shoulder and walked out.

He came to the front desk and asked, "Nurse Joy? Is Hoenn east or south of Kanto?"

"I believe its south."

"Thank you." Drew dropped off his key and ran outside.

He took out his Flygon, and ordered, "Flygon, we're going on a trip. I need you to fly south to Hoenn. Its across the water. Its a long way, but you can do it. Alright?"

"Fly! Flygon! Gon gon! (What?! Are you insane?! But, ok, get on)" Flygon said.

Drew got on its back and Flygon took off.

On the boat with May and Max, May had been staring out to the sea. The sun was just rising and she was already awake.

She turned around and saw Max in his pajamas, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"May, why are you up this early?" He asked.

"I messed up, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah."

"Shut up! Who asked you?!"

"You did." May growled.

"I need someone to talk to..." She muttered.

"You've got me." Max said standing next to her.

"No, I need someone 15 years old, like me. Like... Drew..." May buried her head in her hands.

"He's a jerk. You can do better than him. What about Ash?"

"No, Ash is like a brother and he's in love with Misty."

"Passengers! We will be arriving in Petalburg City in 20 minutes! Collect your belongings and head towards the top deck!" The captain said over the intercom.

Max returned the their cabin and got dressed. May followed him and got her bags. Max did the same. They went back to the top deck.

Soon, the dock was in view. May gasped and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Standing on the dock, next to his Flygon was...

Drew.

The boat pulled into the dock and the passengers got off.

May and Max completely ignored Drew until he grabbed her arm and said, "Wait. May, I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you!" May yelled.

"Please! I really am very, very sorry! I-I was- I was wrong! I love you."

May's face softened. She dropped her bags and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry May. I'll never hurt you again. I promise forever." Drew whispered to her.

That made her hug him even tighter. That last phrase was going to stay in her mind forever...

_I promise forever._

A/N How was that? I stink. I really do. R&R


End file.
